No Love
by FlowerInspired
Summary: Bella está casada con Jacob y todo va bien... hasta que un día, él llega borracho. Desde ahí, todo va de mal en peor. ¿Lo único bueno? Conoció a Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

Jacob y yo nos habíamos casado hace tan solo 6 meses cuando empezó a actuar extraño.

Él había sido mi mejor amigo hasta que cumplí los 18, ahí fue cuando se transformó en mi novio. Su padre y el mío eran amigos y fue así como nos conocimos, en Forks.

Mi hermano estaba feliz de que hubiese encontrado a alguien que me hiciera feliz pero aun así desconfiaba aún más de Jake.

¡Oh, no me presente! Soy Isabella Swan pero prefiero que me digan Bella, aunque claro...sería la .

Cuando volvimos de la luna de miel, nos mudamos a Chicago y todo empezó allí. Todo iba de las mil maravillas, Jake había instalado un taller mecánico mientras que yo trabajaba en Starbucks.

Hoy salía temprano, como todos los viernes así que decidí hacerle una cena a Jake con su comida favorita.

No me costó mucho, era lasaña y era fácil hacerla. Jacob no tendría que demorar mucho en volver. Lo espera una hora más después de su horaria de trabajo pero no apareció...y Emmett llamó.

-Belly-Bells.

-Hola, Emmy.

-¿Es demasiado tarde para llamarte?

-Considerando la hora que es, tal vez lo sea para un humano, Emmett.-bromee.

-Bueno...lo siento.

-¿Para qué llamaste?

-Bueno...este...Rosalie quiere que ustedes vengan a cenar con nosotros.

Rosalie era la esposa de mi hermanoso, se parecía a una de esas modelos de revista.

-Claro, iremos por allí a las 7.

-Te espero, enana.

-No soy enana, Hulk.

-Sí, claro. Te quiero.-y colgó.

Prendí la tv para ver que había pero eran puros comerciales así que decidí darme una ducha. Jake nunca se había demorado tanto en venir, ¿y si algo le había pasado?

Esperaría unos 30 minutos más y si no aparecía lo iría a buscar. Cuando decidí salir a buscarlo, él llego.

-¡Jake!

-Hola, Bella...-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Estás borracho?

-¿Qué?...Clarop...nop

-Estás borracho, Jacob.

-No, Bella. Estoy...bien.

-Sí, claro.-dije esquivando su abrazo.-Jake, ¿porque lo hiciste?

-Sam hizo su despedida de soltero.

-Y no me avisaste, Jacob. ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba?

-Claro.-dijo sarcástico.

-Nunca has tomado, ¿qué fue lo que te paso?

Nunca, desde que lo había conocido, había tomado ni un gramo de alcohol.

-Despedida de soltero...

-Ya lo sé, y no se te ocurrió llamarme para dejarme más tranquila ni por de casualidad.

-No necesitas saber dónde estoy.

-Si necesito saber, por cierto, mañana iremos a lo de mi hermano.

-¿Para qué?

-A cenar, Jake.

-Claro...no iré.

-¿Porque te comportas así?

-Déjame en paz, Isabella.

Algo le pasaba a Jake, me di la vuelta y me acosté en la cama.

Y así fueron pasando los días y Jacob seguía igual. Me ignoraba, casi ni me hablaba.

Ni mi hermano ni Rose se dieron cuenta de eso, por suerte.

-Bella, hoy me quedare a trabajar un poco más.-me dijo Jake.

-Según tú, eso no me incumbe.

-Te incumbe, Bella. Eres mi esposa.

-Eso no lo pensaste antes.

-Bella, perdóname. ¿Sí?

-Tengo que ir a trabajar.-dije antes de tomar mis cosas y conducir hasta Starbucks.

No había mucha gente así que me dejaron salir media hora antes del trabajo. Al volver, Jake estaba allí.

-¿No ibas a trabajar hasta tarde?

-Si...pero decidí dejarle un poco de trabajo a Paul.

-Claro... ¿sabes algo de Leah?

Leah era una amiga desde la secundaria.

-¿Clearwater? No, ¿tendría que saberlo?

Jake cambió su actitud cuando la nombre, se puso más... ¿nervioso?

-No lo sé, trabaja contigo.

-Ajá... ¿Tuviste mucho trabajo?

-No, de hecho, salí temprano por eso mismo.

-¿Pocos clientes?

-Si...

El teléfono sonó y Jake atendió antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo.

-Ya voy para allá.-y cortó.

-¿Tienes que irte?

-Me necesitan en el taller, volveré lo más pronto que pueda.-dijo, me dio un corto beso en los labios y se fue.

Hoy era otro viernes más...así que decidí pasarme por la casa de mi hermano.

-¡Enana!-dijo antes de abrazarme y comenzar a girar.

-Ya, Emm...me mareo.

-Lo siento.-dijo y me soltó.- ¿Que te trae por aquí?

-Bueno, ¿es que tampoco puedo ver a mi hermanoso?-dije fingiendo enojo.

-Es bueno saber que te acuerdas de él.

-¡Rose!-dije antes de abrazarla.

Me pase toda la tarde allí.

-Tenemos que salir algún día, Bells.-dijo Rose.

-Claro.

-A bailar.

-No, soy pésima en eso. Emmett lo sabe muy bien.

-Pero te divertirás, Bella.

-No lo creo.

-Vamos, por favor. Por favor, Bella, ven con nosotros.

-Está bien, Rosalie.

-¡Sí! A Alice le encantara la idea.

-¿Alice?

-Oh, es una amiga. Se llevaran de las mil maravillas.

-Está bien...

-Además, es la novia de mi hermano.

-Bien, iremos todos. Se lo diré a Jake.

-Si...tienes que venir más seguido.

-Lo hare...nos vemos.-dije antes de subir al auto y conducir hasta casa.

Jacob aún no había llegado y me extrañaba. Lo espere hasta las 12 de la noche...y se apareció borracho otra vez.

-Holaaa...

-Jacob...otra vez...

-Fiesta...

-Ya me di cuenta que estabas en una fiesta.

-Dame un besito, Marie.

Ok, estaba más que borracho como para decir mi segundo nombre.

-Calla, Jacob.

-Solo uno...-dijo abrazándome.

-Jacob...

-Uno solito...

-Vamos a dormir.-y entre tumbos lo lleve hasta la cama.

Pesaba más de lo que imaginaba.

**-Al día siguiente-**

-¿Porque no me diste un beso ayer?-la voz de Jacob me sobresalto.

Era distinta a las voces de la tv.

-Estabas borracho...otra vez.

-¿Y?

-Nada...

-Debiste darme un beso.

-¿Y que si no quería?

-Tienes la obligación.

-¿Que obligación?

-Como MI esposa.

-Que sea tu esposa no significa que haré todo lo que tú quieras y menos si estas borracho, Jacob.

-Si...

-¿Para eso me pediste que nos casáramos?

-No solo para eso.

-No me lo puedo creer...

Jake se acercó y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que estaba borracho...pero... ¿cómo?

Me aleje y me miro ceñudo.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó acercándome otra vez hacia él.

-Jacob...estás borracho...

-Solo tome unas copitas...no es para tanto.

-El olor a alcohol me repugna y lo sabes.

-Ajá...

Trate de contener la respiración pero falle en varios intentos.

-No te hará mal una copita...

-No, Jacob. Además, tienes que arreglarte. Hoy saldremos con Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y su novia.

-¿Debe importarme?

-Si...ahora, déjame arreglarme.-dije empujándolo y levantándome del sofá.

-No te iras a ningún lado.-dijo tomándome del brazo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y volviera a caer en el sofá.

-Déjame, Jacob.

-No.

-Jacob...déjame ir.

-Que no.

-Me estas lastimando.

Su agarre ya me estaba doliendo, y mucho.

-Claro que no.

-Suéltame, Jacob.

-¿Que te molesta estar un rato con tu esposo?

-Jacob Black, suéltame ahora mismo.

-Responde.

-¡Te dije que me soltaras!-le dije antes de volverlo a empujar pero esta vez con más fuerza.

Y salir corriendo hacia nuestro cuarto.

**-Una hora después-**

Emmett y Rose nos pasaron a buscar en el Jeep de mi hermano, aún no olvidaba lo de Jacob.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

Emmett y Rose nos pasaron a buscar en el Jeep de mi hermano, aún no olvidaba lo de Jacob. Luego, fuimos a la casa de Jasper donde lo recogimos a él y a su novia, Alice.

-Hola, tú debes de ser Bella.-dijo la chica que parecía una duende.

-Y tú, Alice.

-Mucho gusto.-dijo estrechando mi mano.

Yo solo le sonreí, Jacob estaba en otra. No demoramos mucho en llegar al club. Emmett conocía al chico de seguridad que nos dejó entrar a la **VIP.**

-¡A bailar!-chilló Alice.

Vale decir que ya había tomado unas cuantas copas...yo, logré convencer a Rose y a Ally de que no tomara más de una.

Jacob se tomó unas cuantas, más que Emmett. Alice se llevó a Jasper a bailar y Emmett a Rose.

-Vamos a bailar.-me ordenó Jacob.

-No quiero.

Él se levantó y tomo mi mano.

-Vamos a bailar.-insistió.

-No quiero, Jake.

Me sincho de la mano haciéndome parar del asiento.

-Iremos a bailar.

-No quiero y no iré.-dije zafándome de su agarre y comencé a caminar hacia donde estaban las chicas.

-¿Y Jacob?-preguntó Rose a gritos.

-Se quedó allá.-señale atrás mío.-Yo me voy.

-¿Porque? Quédate un poco más.-gritó Alice.

-No, en serio. Gracias, chicas.

-Llama cuando llegues, ¿sí? A Emmett le dará un ataque si no lo haces.

-Claro.-dije antes salir del club y caminar hasta casa.

No me tarde mucho en llegar y me acosté. Realmente no tenía ganas de pensar porque Jacob se estaba comportando así.

**-Al otro día, por la tarde-**

Jacob había llegado como a las 3 de la mañana pero no sé cómo. Y ahora, se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente. Las chicas habían venido hace media hora.

-Esta lindísima tu casa.-dijo Alice en cuanto entro.

-Rose me ayudo con la decoración.

-Es que no tienes un buen gusto, amiga.-dijo la rubia.

-Claro, lo que digas.

-Es la pura verdad, Bells.

-Ya, ¿y Emm?

-Está trabajando con Jasper.

-Oh, ¿Jasper trabaja con Emmett?

-Sip, fue así como conocí a Rose.-dijo Ally.

Las chicas se fueron un poco después de que Jacob despertara, alegando que tenían que ir de compras.

-¿Quieres un café?-le pregunte a Jake.

-Ajá.

Se lo prepare y se lo tomo todo de una.

-¿Iras a trabajar?

-Tal vez... ¿tú tienes libre o qué?

-Estoy de vacaciones, Jacob.

-Claro, como sea.

Las vacaciones habían sido innecesarias para mí. Tomé mis cosas para ir al mercado, había que reponer.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Voy al mercado, ¿vendrás?

-Claro.-dijo antes de salir de la casa. Le seguí y nos subimos al auto.

Llegamos y entramos. No estaba muy lleno...así que empecé por lo que más necesitaba.

**EPOV **

Alice estaba decidida a que nos fuéramos de viaje a algún lugar.

Pero yo no quería, no necesitaba esas vacaciones para nada.

Pero hoy iría a cenar con la duende de mi hermana y su novio, Jasper porque Alice decía que estaba muy solo en mi apartamento.

Soy Edward Cullen, hermano de Alice e hijo de Carlisle Cullen, el mejor doctor de los Estados Unidos, y de Esme Cullen, la mejor decoradora de Chicago. Y aunque no era necesario, trabajaba en un mercado...lo hacía porque quería ganarme mi propio dinero y no usar el de mis padres. En realidad, era el gerente del mercado.

Ahora mismo, estaba supervisando a Tyler.

-Tomate un descanso.-le dije.

-¿Qué?

-Descansa un poco, Tyler. Te lo mereces.

-Oh, gracias, Edward.-dijo antes de ir a la sala de empleados.

Me puse a ordenar las galletitas dulces cuando oí a alguien maldecir. Mire a la izquierda y vi a una hermosa chica de cabello castaño tratando de tomar unas cajas de chocolates.

Deje los paquetes de galletas en su lugar y me acerque a la chica.

-Déjame ayudarte.-dije mirándola.

Ella me miro. Tenía unos hermosos ojos color chocolate que hipnotizaban. Y nos quedamos mirando un buen rato.

-S-son los de frutilla.-dijo sonrojándose.

-Claro.-y tome la caja de chocolates y se la di.

Y accidentalmente, nuestras manos se rozaron. Y cuando lo hicieron, sentí como un millón de descargas eléctricas se apoderaban de mí.

-Gracias...

-Edward...

Ella sonrió.

-Gracias, Edward.

-Cuando quieras...

-He de irme...nos vemos y gracias.-me dedicó una última sonrisa y se fue.

Me había quedado sin saber su nombre...sin saber el nombre de esta chica que parecía un ángel. Me quede sin saber el nombre de mi ángel.

La volví a ver en la salida, estaba con un chico. Parecía que discutían... ¿sería su novio?

Me acerque un poco para ver mejor, no que fuera chusma solo me interesaba saber.

-¡Déjame, Jacob!-le gritó mi ángel al chico.

-¿Porque estás así, Bella?

Así que mi ángel se llamaba Bella...el nombre le hacía justicia.

-Eres tú, Jake, eres tú el que anda raro. Quiero que me dejes en paz.-dijo Bella antes de caminar hacia la entrada.

El muchacho, Jacob, la detuvo e intento besarla. Una oleada de celos se apodero de mí en ese instante pero se calmó cuando ella lo empujo e hizo una mueca de asco.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

Jacob intento besarme pero lo empuje e hice una mueca de asco cuando olí el olor a alcohol.

-Esto no se arregla con un beso, Jacob.

Me pregunte de donde había sacado el alcohol hasta que vi un local donde había una chica castaña promocionando a un nuevo whisky.

Mire a Jake y luego camine hasta el lugar donde estaba la chica.

-Hola.-dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Ves a aquel muchacho de allí?-dije señalando a Jacob.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa con él?

-¿Él vino hacia aquí?

-Claro, estuvo coqueteando conmigo. ¿Porque lo preguntas? ¿Es tu primo o algo así?

-No.-respondí fríamente-Es mi esposo.-dije enseñándole el anillo.

La cara de la chica no tenía nombre, su boca formaba una gran O.

Me di la vuelta y camine hacia la salida, ignorando a Jacob por completo. Note que me seguía a paso apresurado, tambaleándose de seguro.

-Bella, espera. Puedo explicar, Bella. Espera.

-¡¿Qué es lo que me explicaras?-le rugí mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo que quieras...-susurró.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡¿Me explicaras porque sigo aquí hablándote? ¡¿Me explicaras porque diablos estabas coqueteando con ella siendo yo tu esposa?

-Solo hablamos.

-¡Eso no es lo que ella asegura!

-Vamos, Bella, no le puedes creer a ella.

-Sí, le creo. Le creo porque estás oliendo a alcohol, Jacob.-y camine hasta el auto.

-¡Espera! ¡Déjame el auto!

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que vayas directo al hospital?

Él hizo una mueca, le ignore y subí al auto.

¡No lo podía creer! ¡¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¡Estaba coqueteando con la chica!

Llegue a casa y ahí estaba Rose y Alice. Puse mi mejor cara.

-Hola, Bells.-saludaron al mismo tiempo.

-Hola, robots.-dije en broma.

Ambas rieron.

-¿Que hacen por aquí?

-Venimos a llevarte de compras.-dijo Rose.

-Rosalie me ha comentado tu...disgusto por la moda.-dijo Alice fingiendo horror.

-No es que me disguste, solamente...no me gusta estar en un gran shopping durante todo el día comprando cosas.

-Pero hoy será la excepción.-canturreo Alice antes de sacarme las cosas y meterlas dentro de la casa.

-Al auto, Bells.-ordenó la rubia.

-¿No puedo hacer nada?

-Nop, al auto.

Camine hacia el auto y entre. Alice y Rosalie me siguieron, Rose manejo.

Vale decir que nos pasamos todo el día dentro del shopping y cuando llegue a casa solo pensaba en dormir. Y fue lo que hice, No me importo que Jacob estuviera allí.

**-Al día siguiente-**

Jacob seguía intentando explicarme lo de ayer mientras que yo lo ignoraba. Hasta que me canso, todo el día me estuvo siguiendo.

-¿No tienes otra cosa mejor que molestarme mintiéndome?

-No he mentido...

-Y ahí tienes. ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar? O lo que es mejor, ¿ir a coquetear con otras chicas de por ahí?-le dije sarcásticamente.

-¡No coquetee con ella!

-Entonces, dime que hicieron. ¡Oh, ya se!

-¿En serio?

-Claro, ahora me dirás que también la besaste.

-No, solamente hablamos.

-Claro, Jacob. Cuando tengas algo mejor para mentirme, ven y hablamos.

Salí hacia fuera y me subí a mi auto. Conduje hasta la casa de mi hermano y Rose donde estaba Alice.

Un chico abrió la puerta.

-¿Chica chocolates?-dijo una voz que me pareció familiar.

Lo mire bien y era Edward, el chico del mercado.

Me reí por cómo me había llamado.

-Hola, Edward. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mi hermana me trajo de arrastro.-dijo sonriendo.

¡Que linda sonrisa tenia! ¡Bella, tienes que dejar de pensar así! ¡Estás casada, por el amor de dios!

-¡Edward! ¡¿Quién es?

-Emm...

-Bien, Alice, puedes dejar de molestar a tu hermano. Ya llegue yo para que me maquilles y todo eso que se te antoje.-dije entrando y yendo hacia la sala.

Edward cerró la puerta y me siguió.

-¡Oh! ¿De veras me dejaras maquillarte y vestirte?-dijo sonriendo la duende.

-¡Claro que no!-dije sentándome a su lado.

Edward se sentó al lado de un chico rubio. ¡Esperen! ¡Era Jasper!

-Rose, puedes decirle a tu hermano que estoy aquí.-dije sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-¿Bella?

**EPOV**

¡Alice conocía a la chica chocolates! ¡Alice conocía a Bella! ¡Rayos! Y Jasper también y Rosalie también.

¿En qué mundo vivimos que soy el último en enterarse que mi ángel es amiga de mi loca hermana, de Rosalie y Jasper?

De seguro Emmett la conocía.

-Perdón, Bells. No te había reconocido.

-Tranquilo, Jazz.

-Oh, Bells. Él es mi hermano...

-Edward...-la interrumpió y yo sonreí.

-¿Se conocían?-preguntó Rose.

-En el mercado, estabas con tu... ¿primo?

-No es mi primo...es mi esposo.

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Ese tal Jacob era su esposo? ¡¿Bella estaba casada? ¡¿Casada con ese? ¡¿CASADA?

-Oh...-dije en un susurro.

¡Estaba casada! ¡Mi ángel estaba casada!

-Espera, ¿Jacob es tu esposo?-al parecer, Alice tampoco lo sabía.

-Si...

-¡Yo pensé que era tu amigo o algo así!-se quejó Ally.

-No, es mi esposo.

-Debo...debo salir un rato.-dije antes de levantarme del sofá e irme.


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

Salí y me demore como media hora afuera antes de volver. ¿Pueden creer que ni Alice sabía que mi ángel estaba casada?

-Rose, ¿y Emm?

-No tarda en venir...-fue Rosalie decir eso y Emmett ya estaba entrando por la puerta.

-Hablando de Roma...-dijo Ally.

-¿Roma? ¿Qué Roma?-dijo Emmett antes de notar la presencia de Bella.

-Nada, Emmett.

-¡Hermanita!-gritó antes de levantar a Bella en brazos y hacerla girar.

Esperen, ¿hermanita? No entendía nada.

-Emmett...juro que...no...vendré más si...sigues...haciendo...esto

Emm la soltó.

-Lo siento, enana.

¿Enana? ¿Hermanita?

-Edward, parece como que si te hubieran pasado una licuadora por tu cara.-dijo Ally antes de reír.

-Cállate, Alice.-le lance una mirada fulminante.

-¡Eddie!

-Emmy

Alice y Rosalie no podían más de la risa.

-¿Ustedes dos se conocen?-preguntamos Bella y yo a la vez.

Yo solo sonreí.

-¿Quiénes?-preguntó Jasper.

-Emmett y Edward.

-Bella y Emmett.-ambos lo dijimos a la vez.

-Ya, ya, ya me marean. Uno a la vez.-se quejó la duende.

-Yo pregunte si Emmett y Edward ya se conocían.

-Y yo si Bella y Emmett se conocían.

-Oh, Bella y Emmett se conocen desde que Bells usa pañales.-dijo Rose sonriendo.

A lo que Bella se sonrojo. Se veía tan linda así. Y yo sonreí.

-Son hermanos.-dijo Jazz.

-¿Hermanos?

-Aja, me toco tener a un oso como hermano.-dijo Bella riendo.

Me encantaba oír su voz, su risa era tan linda...tan dulce, tan tierna.

-No soy un oso, soy humano.

-Claro, Rose también te dice que eres su osito.

-¿En serio?-preguntó la duende de mi hermana y Rose asintió un tanto sonrojada. Mi hermana rompió a reír.

-Oye, y tú llamas a mi hermano Jazzy-Jazz así que no te rías. Parece como que si fuera una marca de jugo o algo así.-dijo Rose antes de reírse. Mi hermana hizo pucherito.

-No es un jugo, dilo Edward.

-¿Qué? A mí no me metan.

-Di que Jazzy-Jazz no es una marca de jugo, Cullen.

-Tranquila, duende. Y si, parece como que si fuera una marca de jugo.-le dije sonriendo.

-¡Me las pagaras, Anthony!

-Ya, Mary, sabes que no me gusta que me digan así.

-Entonces, no me digas Mary ni digas que el apodo de mi Jazz es como una marca de jugo.

-Tú me dijiste Anthony primero y fue tu amiga la que dijo eso sobre tu Jazzy-marca de jugo.-dije antes de reírme. Emmett no pudo aguantar más la risa y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Alguien golpeo la puerta y Emmett fue a abrir aun riendo.

-¿Está Bella ahí adentro?-preguntó una voz que me sonaba horriblemente conocida.

-Sí.

Bella se puso extremadamente nerviosa. Algo pasaba entre ellos dos y lo iba a averiguar. Ella se levantó y camino, casi corrió hacia la entrada y Emmett volvió. Bella y su esposo salieron afuera.

-Aún sigue sin caerme bien.

-Antes te caía de maravillas.-le dijo Rose.

-Antes, era el mejor amigo de Bells y ahora es su esposo. No me cae.

Alice se ahogó la risa.

Bella volvió al rato diciendo que tenía que irse porque la habían llamado de su trabajo y tenía que ir urgente. Yo no le creí ni una pizca.

A la tarde, alegué que tenía que ir al trabajo para escapar de Alice.

No me iba a rendir tan fácilmente en el asunto de Bella...aun podíamos ser amigos...aunque eso no fuera lo suficiente para mí.

Los días fueron pasando y Bella y yo nos fuimos haciendo más amigos. Nos vimos una cantidad de veces en el mercado y en la casa de Emmett.

Le había preguntado cómo estaba después del otro día en que su esposo la había ido a buscar a la casa de su hermano por si las dudas. Y dijo que estaba bien.

Y en su trabajo también. ¡Trabajaba en Starbucks! Y ahora tenía otra excusa para pasarme por allí más seguido. Hoy tenia libre así que decidí ir a ver a Bella al trabajo. Estacione mi flameante volvo en el estacionamiento y entre.

**BPOV**

Jacob se había enojado porque había ido a la casa de Emmett y habíamos discutido por eso.

Había vuelto de las vacaciones y ya estaba trabajando. Esta semana me tocaba de cajera en Starbucks y hoy sí que había gente.

-Hola, bienvenido a Starbucks. ¿Puedo tomar su orden?-le dije al siguiente cliente.

-Sí, un Chocolate Cremé Frapuccino y un Frutilla Cremé Frapuccino. Y unas Chocolate choco-chip.-dijo una voz aterciopelada.

Esos eran mi sabor favorito y el de Edward. Miré y lo encontré frente a mí.

-Edward... ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿No puedo venir a comprar una bebida en Starbucks?

-Primero, compraste dos bebidas, segundo, hay Starbucks más cerca de tu casa y tercero, también compraste comida.

-Mm...tienes razón.-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿A qué hora terminas de trabajar?

-Dentro de media hora, ¿por?

-Ok, te esperare.-dijo ignorando mi pregunta y yéndose a sentar en una mesa cercana.

Le di a Mike la orden que Edward y se la lleve cuando estuvo lista.

Luego de los últimos 30 minutos, me fui a sentar con Edward. Y comimos.

-No lo sé...a donde quieras.

-Mm...mejor llévame a casa.-o sino Jacob se volvería a enfadar, si es que ya no lo estaba.

-Claro...-dijo levantándose.

Yo le seguí hasta afuera. Edward me llevo a casa en menos de 30 minutos.

-Gracias, Ed.

-No hay problema. Mañana te pasare a buscar a la misma hora el trabajo.

-Mmm...mañana tengo mucho que hacer. Mejor pasado mañana.

-Claro...nos vemos, Bells.-y se fue.

Yo entre a la casa y Jacob no estaba. Por suerte.


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

Hoy no había mucha clientela en el trabajo así que no tuve mucho trabajo. Me volví un poco más temprano a casa y Jacob no estaba.

Prepare la cena y espere a Jacob pero no vino nunca, lo espere hasta la una de la mañana pero tenía sueño.

**-Al día siguiente-**

Eran las 12 y Jacob ni había dado rastros de vida. Así que decidí ir a buscarlo.

Me subí al auto y conduje hasta la oficina del taller. No me llevo mucho tiempo en llegar hasta allí. Entre y no vi a Jacob por ningún lado así que camine hacia su oficina pero alguien me llamo.

-¡Señorita Isabella! ¡Señorita Isabella!

Me di la vuelta, sólo había una persona que me decía así y era Leah.

-Hola, Leah. ¿Sabes dónde está Jacob?

-No... digo, sí.

-Bien, ¿está en su oficina?

-Si

-Gracias...-y me di la vuelta para seguir pero Leah me detuvo.

-Esta...eh...en una reunión, si, Jacob digo...el señor Black está en una reunión.

-Una reunión, claro.

-Si...y es de suma importancia.

-Puedes soltarme, Leah.-dije mirando mi brazo.

-Oh, lo siento.-y me soltó.

Y en cuanto lo hizo, caminé hacia la oficina.

-¡Señorita Isabella!

¡Ash! Odiaba que me dijeran así.

La ignore y abrí la puerta de la oficina de Jake. Solo que no esperaba verlo besando a otra.

Dejaron de besarse en cuando Leah llego gritando mi nombre. Jacob se me quedo mirando con los ojos como platos.

Salí de la oficina con Jacob llamándome a gritos. Paré en la recepción y me di la vuelta.

-¿Qué quieres?

-No es lo que crees.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Seguro?

-Sí, te lo puedo explicar.

-Por favor, no seas irónico, Jacob.

Las traicioneras de mis lágrimas ya habían salido a mostrarse.

-Ha sido ella, ella me ha besado. No yo, Bells.

-Escúchame bien. Vuelvo a verte con otra mujer, no me importa quien tenga la culpa y esto se acaba.

-¿Qué?

-Se termina, tú y yo nos separamos.-dije antes de irme.

Jacob me siguió en su auto hasta la casa. Baje del auto y me dirigí a la casa, ignorando por completo a Jake.

-Bella, Bella, Bella.

-¡Déjame!-le grite antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Él la abrió de un golpe y yo retrocedí hasta el living.

-¡Déjame siquiera explicarte, Isabella!

-Déjame en paz, Jacob.

-¡Escucha de una maldita vez!-dijo mientras se acercaba más a mí.

-No quiero escuchar más mentiras.

-¡Escucharas lo que te diré! ¡No me importa si no quieres!

Borracho...otra vez.

Se acercó más a mí y yo trate de alejarme pero me di contra la pared.

-Entiende de una vez, por las buenas o por las malas. Ella me beso. Además, ¿que si fui yo quien la beso?

-Se supone que eres mi esposo, Jake...

-¿Y eso lo arregla todo? ¡No!

Me tomo del brazo y comenzó a sacudirme. Cerré los ojos por intuición.

-¡DEJALA!-escuche una voz aterciopelada gritar y a alguien correr.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí?

-La salvo de ti, idiota.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré a mi Dios Griego personal. Edward.

Me soltó del agarre de Jake y me abrazo.

-¿Estás bien?

Yo solo asentí y él me sonrió.

-¡Suelta a mi esposa!

-¿Ahora recuerdas que soy tu esposa?-pregunte en un hilo de voz.- ¿Cuándo Edward me abraza recuerdas que soy tu esposa?

Edward me hizo caminar junto a él hacia la entrada pero Jake lo detuvo.

-Ya me cansaste.-le dijo Edward antes de darle un puñetazo a Jacob.

Quede en estado de shock.

-Mejor vámonos de aquí.-dijo antes de volverme a abrazar por la cintura y que camináramos hacia su auto.

En todo el camino me estuvo preguntando si estaba bien y siempre le respondía lo mismo. Pero aun así, volvía a preguntar. Paro en un claro lleno de flores violetas claras y bajamos.

Nos situamos bien en el centro e hicimos picnic. Edward, en el camino, había parado para comprar comida y eso. Edward me hizo olvidar del mal rato que había pasado. Reímos, jugamos, pasamos un buen rato ahí en el claro.

Él era el mejor amigo que podía pedir...tierno, protector, dulce, apuesto, sexy...

Bueno, lo de apuesto y sexy esta demás. ¿No, Bella?

-Vamos, ¿qué me dices de ti? ¿No has tenido ninguna novia?

-¿Novia? No...

Eso me puso un tanto feliz y no sabía porque. Yo sonreí.

-¿Qué? ¿Dije algo que le hizo reír, señorita Swan?

-No...nada más…perderás en esta carrera.-dije antes de levantarme y echar a correr.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Sí que no!-y comenzó a perseguirme.

En cuestión de minutos, me alcanzó y cuando lo hizo, ambos caímos al suelo.

-Se suponía que no caeríamos.-le dije antes de levantar la mirada.

Estábamos tan cerca...demasiado cerca que ni cuenta me di cuando sucedió.

Edward y yo nos besamos...y a diferencia de los de Jacob...estos estaban cargados de amor y pasión.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvieron nuestros labios juntos...no podía concentrarme en eso ahora.

_Disfruta el momento, Bella._


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

Un celular comenzó a sonar y me di cuenta que era el mío. Me separe de Edward lo más rápido que pude y atendí mi celular evitando su mirada.

-¿Hola?-respondí nerviosa.

-¡Bella!-era Rosalie.

-Hola, Rose.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Emm...en un claro con Edward.

-Okey...Alice pasara por ti. Sólo dime la dirección donde se encuentra el claro.

-Mmm...no la sé.

-Pásame con Edward.

Me di la vuelta, cuidadosamente.

-Es Rose y quiere hablarte.-dije extendiéndole el teléfono.

Y cuando lo tomo, nuestras manos se tocaron accidentalmente. Esquive enseguida la mirada.

-Hola, Rosalie...Dile que siga la ruta 5...luego, que doble donde hay una casa y listo.-dijo antes de cortar y extenderme el celular.

Alice tardo menos de lo que pensé, 5 minutos y se lo agradecía.

-Adiós, Bells...

-Nos vemos luego...-susurre antes de subirme al Porshe de Alice esquivando su mirada.

A mitad de camino, Alice me comenzó a preguntar cosas.

-¿Está todo bien, Bella?

-Sí, claro.

-¿Segura?

-Totalmente.-dije pero ahí cometí un desliz...mi voz se hizo menos notable en cuanto termine la palabra.

-Bells, sé que me mientes.

-Entonces, ¿porque me preguntas?

-Bueno...es mejor que lo digas tú.

-Está todo bien.

-Claro...-dijo...nótese bien el sarcasmo impuesto.

-Está bien, te lo diré pero cuando Rose nos diga lo que nos tiene que decir.

-Uff...bueno...-y aceleró al máximo.

-¡Alice!

-¿Qué? Mucho más rápido es mejor.

-No lo creo.-y lo decía en todas formas.

Pero me ignoro y en otros 5 minutos, llegamos a la casa de mi hermano y de Rosalie. Bajamos y entramos.

-¡Bella!-dijo antes de abrazarme.

-Bien, bien. A ella la abrazas y a mí no. Bárbaro.-dijo la duende simulando enojo.

Rosalie me soltó y abrazo a Alice.

-Y para que no te quejes.-y le dio un besito.

-¡Ya, ya, ya!

Todas reímos.

-Ok...es hora de la verdad...-dijo Alice cuando ya nos habíamos sentado en el sillón.

-Rosalie primero.-dije antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa.

-Está bien pero no te salvas.

-Sí, claro, Alice.

-Bien...Rosalie, tienes la palabra.¡DIME YA!

Rose y yo nos reímos de Alice.

-¿Qué? No se rían.

-Bueno...Bella será tía.

-¡¿Qué?-dijimos Alice y yo a la vez.

-Sip...

-Oh, Rose, eso es...

-¡Genial! ¡Asombroso!

-Sí... iba a decir eso mismo.

-Tengo que pintar el cuarto de rosa.

-Ally, aún no ha nacido.-dijimos Rose y yo a la vez.

-Ya se, ya se. Pero...será una niña, lo sé.

-Claro,...Ally, la adivina.-dije yo sarcástica.

-Sip...también sé que algo paso entre mi hermano y vos.

-Sí...sobre eso...

-Tienes que decirlo todo, Bella.-me interrumpió Rose.

-No se lo digas a Emmett.

-Prometido.-dijeron Alice y Rosalie a la vez.

-Bueno...Edward me salvo de Jake.

-¿Como que te salvo?

-Si...bueno...discutimos y...

-Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando.-dijo Rose.

-Tal vez...

-¡¿Intento pegarte?-chillaron las dos a coro.

-Estaba borracho.

-No es excusa...yo matare a ese chucho con mis propias manos.

-Rose...no...no lo vale. Por suerte, Edward llego y le dio un piñazo

Alice comenzó a reír.

-Y luego me llevo de picnic a un claro.

-¿Y? ¿Qué más?-preguntó Rose que ya se había olvidado de ir a pegarle a Jacob.

-Bueno...nos chocamos las cabezas.

-Sé que algo más paso.-canturreo Alice.

-Bueno...este...nos dimos un pequeño beso.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!-y la duende se puso a bailar.

-Alice, no sucedió nada más.

-Eso es bueno, supongo.


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

-Eso es bueno, supongo.-dijo Rose.

-Rosalie, es más que bueno. ¡Es genial!

-No es genial.-le dije a ambas.

-¿Porque no? Si lo es.

-No lo es. Engañe a Jacob y eso está mal. Además, yo y Edward somos amigos.

-Claro...amigos.

-Sip, nada más.-le dije a Ally.

-Oye, no engañaste a Black.-dijo Rose.-Solamente fue un beso, nada de qué preocuparse.

-Ah, sí, claro.-dije sarcástica.

-Sip...oye, ¿qué harás?

-¿Con que?

-Con tu _"esposo"._-dijo haciendo comillas en la palabra esposo.

-Nada.

-¡¿QUE?-chillaron a la vez.

-Me quedare sin oídos si siguen gritando así.

-No puedes no hacer nada.

-Tienes que hacer algo.-dijo la duende en cuanto Rose termino su frase.

-Ya, haré algo. ¿Tranquilas?

-Mejor, o si no lo matare yo.

-¡Alice!-le regañamos Rosalie y yo.

-Bueno...también Edward me ayudaría.

-¡Alice!

-Bueno, está bien. No hare nada.

La mire de mala gana.

-Retracto, no haremos nada.

-Bien...Rose, tienen que mudarse de casa. El bebe no tiene cuarto.

-Emmett está buscando una casa con 3 habitaciones porque se lo pedí, él aun no lo sabe.

-¿Qué es lo que yo no sé?-dijo la voz de mi hermano desde la puerta.

-Oh, ¿cuándo llegaste, Emmy?-le pregunte en broma.

-Hace 5 minutos.

-Vete y vuelve dentro de 10.-le bromeo Alice.

-No, ¿para qué? Ya encontré la casa.

-¿Es demasiado lejos de aquí?-le pregunte.

-A 5 cuadras.

-Bueno, es algo lejos pero nada que no se pueda arreglar con la velocidad de un Porshe.-dijo Ally a lo que todo reímos.

-Ya, ¿qué es lo que yo no sé?

-Bueno...creo que...

-Rose está embarazada.

-¡ALICE!

-¿Qué?

-¿En serio?

Y Rose asintió y mi hermano no tardo en levantarla y abrazarla mientras daba vueltas. Abrazo de oso. Alice y yo salimos y me llevo a casa.

-Cualquier cosa, me llamas. O mejor llama a Edward, creo que te llevas mejor con él que conmigo.-dijo guiñando el ojo.

-Calla, Alice.

-Bueno, sólo decía.

-Sí, claro. Sigue así y te quedas sin Barbie.-dije antes de bajar del auto y entrar a la casa.

No había rastros de Jacob por ningún lado así que supuse que no estaba. Y supuse bien.

La verdad, no tenía ganas de hablar con él para nada. Así que me acosté y me dormí tranquilamente.

**-Al día siguiente-**

Me desperté temprano y aun no había rastros de Jacob así que decidí irme a trabajar. Mientras más temprano iba, mejor.

No hubo mucha clientela pero aun así tuve que cumplir el horario. Me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver a Edward parado en la entrada con su Volvo.

-Hola, Bells.-dijo con su sonrisa torcida.

-Emm...hola, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Puedo irme si quieres...

-No, me refería a que...

-Lo se.-me interrumpió creo que prometí cuidarte de él.

-No lo recuerdo.-dije sonrojándome.

-Ni yo pero es bueno prevenir, ¿no?

-Si...

-Y, sobre lo de ayer...venía a pedirte disculpas...

Me dolió que lo hiciera...pero, ¿porque?

-No te preocupes...

-Pero...

-En serio, Edward, sin rencores.

-Gracias, Bella.

-Bien, ¿a dónde me llevaras esta vez?

-Pensaba que podríamos ir a un parque de diversiones o algo así.

-Ok...pero no me subiré a la montaña rusa.-dije antes de subirme a su Volvo.

Me llevo al parque de diversiones...acuático.

-Edward...

-¿Qué?

-No me dijiste que era acuático.-le reclame.

-Oh, lo siento.-dijo sonriendo.-Te divertirás.

-Claro...me mojare toda.

-Ese es el plan.

Y logro convencerme de bajar e ir al parque. Fue de lo más divertido...

De seguro Emmett, si estuviera con nosotros, estaría más feliz que caracol con rueditas. Nos mojamos toda la ropa...


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

-Mojaremos el auto.-le dije a Edward.

-Claro que no... Además, se secara pronto.-dijo sonriendo.

-Si se moja todo tu auto, será **TU** culpa.-le dije antes de entrar al Volvo.

-Claro, como diga usted, capitán.-dijo cuando entro al auto.

Me llevo a mi casa después de que se lo rogara repetidamente.

-Gracias, Ed.

-Sin problemas...llámame cualquier cosa que pase.-dijo antes de irse.

Entre a la casa y me encontré con Jacob mirando televisión.

-Hola, Bells.-me saludo.

-Hola, Jacob.-le dije fríamente.

-Lo siento, Bella...perdón por actuar como lo estuve haciendo. Te prometo que no lo hare más...te lo juro por mis hermanas.

-Si...

-¿Si qué? ¿Me perdonas?

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

-Gracias, Bells.-dijo sonriente antes de sentarse otra vez a mirar tv.

Los días iban pasando y Jacob mantenía su promesa.

**-Nueve meses después.-**

Hacia dos semanas había nacido Lily, la hija de Emmett y Rosalie. Tenía los ojos iguales que mi hermano y el cabello. Y además de que se vivía riendo.

Edward había desaparecido, casi. Y en cuanto a Jacob, había vuelto a las andadas. Hoy tenia descanso en el trabajo y ya había hecho todo en la casa.

Jacob entro por la puerta trasera, creo que intentando que no lo viera o escuchara pero eso fue casi imposible y más cuando sus botas chirriaban horriblemente.

Apague la televisión y me hice la dormida. Jacob pasó por mi lado, tambaleándose y movió su mano ante mí para ver si estaba dormida. Cosa que no.

-Umm...-dijo antes de seguir su camino hacia el cuarto.

Luego de 30 minutos, bajó y se fue.

Lo más seguro es que pasara la noche afuera, eso había hecho últimamente. Además de venir borracho a cualquier hora y claro, gritaba como un loco.

En fin, había estado como al principio. El teléfono sonó y atendí.

-Hola, Bella.-dijo un voz aterciopelada.

-¿Edward?

-Claro, ¿quién más si no?

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, llamaba para ver que hacías.

-Pues...miraba televisión y nada más.

-Entonces, puedes venir.

-¿A dónde?

-Alice quiere salir a bailar.

-¿Ahora? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Matarme?

Edward rió.

-¡Oblígala a que venga!-oí gritar a Alice desde atrás.

-Dile que si iré, solo para que ella no venga a buscarme.-le aclare.

-Iré a buscarte, ¿está bien?

-Claro, Ed.

-Estaré por allá en menos de 5 minutos.-dijo antes de cortar.

Me di un baño corto y me puse ropa decente...Llamaron a la puerta y fui a abrir.

-¿Lista para irnos?-preguntó Edward en cuanto abrí la puerta.

Iba a contestarle pero el teléfono sonó.

-Dame 5 minutos.-dije antes de ir a atender el teléfono.

Lo tenía bastante cerca, a decir verdad.

-Ho...-iba a decir pero una voz me interrumpió.

-Hola, ¿está Jacob?-dijo una voz femenina que no reconocí.- Si esta, dígale que se apure. Porque Leah y yo lo estamos esperando.

Me quede en shock durante unos minutos.

Se oyó una puerta cerrarse del otro lado del teléfono.

-Oh, ya llego. Gracias...-y cortó antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-¿Hola?

-¿Quién era?-la voz de Edward me asusto.

-No lo sé...no importa, vámonos si no queremos que Alice nos mate.-dije antes de salir de la casa con Edward siguiéndome. Él cerró la puerta.

Nos subimos al auto y no fue hasta mitad de camino que me di cuenta de la velocidad del auto.

-¡Edward!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-¡La velocidad!

-Ah, eso. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¡Vas demasiado rápido!

-Bella, siempre conduzco así.

-¡Baja la velocidad!-ya me estaba poniendo histérica.

Me miro y yo le mire. Ambos nos quedamos mirando en silencio durante segundos que parecían minutos.

-Está bien...-dijo volviendo su mirada hacia la carretera.

-Gracias...-dije más tranquila.

Faltaba poco para llegar, según había dicho Edward.

-Va a llamar si no nos apuramos o no llegamos.

-No lo dudo.

-Esa duende es muy controladora.

Reí por como la había llamado.

-¿No se enoja por ese apodo?

-¿Enojarse? Es poco, se pone como loca. Pero es divertido.

-Eres malvado.-dije dándole un golpe suave en el hombro.

-Ella lo es más.-dijo riendo.

-Lo sé...lo se.-dije mirando por la ventanilla.

Llegamos como cinco minutos después y Alice ya estaba enojada.

-¿Por qué se demoraron? ¿Que estaban haciendo?

-Alice...-dijo Edward sonriéndole de engreído.

-Tranquila, duende.-le dije recordando el apodo de Edward.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué se lo dijiste, Anthony? ¡Te matare!

-Ya, ya, ya. Tranquilícense.-dije interviniendo.

Emmett se descuartizaba de la risa.

Mi hermano y Rose habían dejado a Lily con Esme así podían venir aunque Rose no quería dejar sola a Lily.

-Bien...pero me la pagaran. Ambos.-dijo Ally antes de entrar al local.

Ed y yo nos miramos para luego seguir a los chicos.

Alice cumplió su promesa primero conmigo, me obligo a tomar alcohol. Por lo menos fue solo una copa, cortesía de Edward.

-Bien, Alice, ya te vengaste. No me obligues a bailar.

-¿Cómo rayos supiste?-se quejó.

Todos se rieron de ella.

-Digamos que…tuve una intuición.

-Ajá, claro. Y esa intuición, ¿no se llamara Edward Cullen?-preguntó entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo sus manos en la cadera.

-¿Qué? No, estas equivocada.-intente mentir.

-Claro, Bella, lo que digas.

-Hermanita, no te lo tomes a mal pero...eres pésima mintiendo.

-No estoy mintiendo.-dije fingiendo desilusión.

-Ok, ok. ¿Cómo lo descubriste, Alice?-le preguntó Edward sonriendo.

-Detrás de toda mal mentirosa, siempre hay un Cullen.-dijo.

-Eso lo acabas de inventar, Ally.-le dijo Jasper.

-Sí, soy buena en eso.-dijo y todos reímos.

-Mejor, me quedo acá mientras los miro bailar.-dije.

-Mmm...tal vez... NO.-dijo Alice mirándome.

-Alice.

-Isabella.

-Cullen.

-Swan.

Nos quedamos mirando.

-Esperen, ¿aún es Swan?-preguntó la duende.

-¿Por?

-Digo...pregunto, recuerden que está casada.

-Ah...-dijeron todos menos Edward

-Prefiero mantener mi apellido.-dije.


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

Después de eso, Edward comenzó a comportarse extraño.

Me esquivaba, me ignoraba si podía. Y así estuvo toda la noche.

-Alice, ¿sabes que le pasa a tu hermano?-le pregunte cuando me obligaron a ir a bailar.

-No... ¿Y tú?

-No, pero anda raro.

-Ajá...vamos a bailar.-dijo arrastrándome a la pista.

Pasamos como hasta las 3 de la mañana, Rosalie y Emmett se fueron a la una.

-Mejor me voy...es muy tarde y si no dormiré como una marmota.-les dije a los chicos.

-Te llevo.-dijo Edward, lo cual me sorprendió.

-Hasta luego, Bella.-dijo Alice abrazándome. Le devolví el abrazo también, claro.

Me subí al auto de Edward después que él. Manejo en silencio hacia mi casa, y así lo preferí. Llegamos a mi casa en cuestión de media hora. Se estaciono y vi algunas luces prendidas...Jacob.

-Gracias por traerme.-dije sin mirarlo.

-Claro, nos vemos pronto.

Tome mis cosas y abrí la puerta del auto. Salí y en cuanto iba a cerrar la puerta, Edward me llamó:

-¿Bella?-me llamó estirándose por el asiento para poder verme.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte mirándolo.

Se quedó en silencio, mirándome, por unos minutos.

-Ten cuidado...-dijo. Me pareció que iba a decir otra cosa...y se arrepintió.

-Sí, lo hare.-dije antes de cerrar la puerta y entrar a casa.

Basto con entrar a casa para saber que Jacob estaba borracho. Intente evitarlo pero no lo logre.

-Bella...-me llamó desde algún lugar de la sala.

Yo solo hice silencio e intente seguir caminando pero algo me detuvo. Su mano tomo mi brazo fuertemente.

-Jake...-susurré.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Suéltame.

-¿Dónde estabas? Porque no estabas aquí cuando llegue.-dijo forzando su agarre.

-Jacob. Suéltame.

-¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Dónde estabas?-empezó a gritar.

-¡Suéltame, Jacob!-le grité intentando zafarme.

-¡NO LO HARE SI NO ME DICES DONDE ESTABAS!-me grito en la cara antes de besarme a la fuerza.

Lo empecé a empujar lo más fuerte que podía; no quería besarlo ni que él me besara.

-Suéltame... -susurré bajo antes de pisarle el pie y empezar a correr.

Jacob pegó un grito ahogado y comenzó a seguirme. Y sin darme cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas...

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a Jacob? ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera? ¿Por qué me trataba así? Él nunca había sido así... ¿Qué había cambiado en él? ¿Y en nosotros?

Corrí hacia la que sería nuestra habitación y cerré la puerta cuando entre.

-Bella...

-¡Vete!-grite entre medio del llanto.

-Ábreme la puerta, Bella.

-¡Vete!-repetí.

Comenzó a forcejear la cerradura. Tomé el celular que lo tenía en el bolsillo y busque el teléfono de Edward.

-¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!-gritó Jacob mientras forzaba la cerradura, y golpeaba la puerta.

El golpe me sobresaltó e hizo que se me cayera el celular. Tanteé en el suelo y lo volví a encontrar. Llame a Edward.

Se acababa el tiempo... ¿Dónde rayos tenía el celular que no atendía? Jacob seguía forcejeando con la puerta...

-Hola...-saludó Edward del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Edward! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! ¡Por favor!-logré decir mientras miraba, y deseaba, que la puerta no se abriera.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué está pasando?

Pero parecía que la suerte no estaba de mi lado... y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un enojado y borracho Jacob.

-¡¿Bella?-gritó esa dulce voz preocupada del otro lado de la línea mientras Jacob cerraba la puerta. Esto no me gustaba, para nada.

-Te dije que me abrieras la puerta...-dijo mirándome fijamente.

Me quede sin decirle nada, mirándolo de la misma manera.

-¡¿Bella? ¡Responde, Bella! ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando? .-volvió a gritar Edward desde el celular.

Y Jacob se acercó más a mí y lo único que pude hacer fue gritar, dejando caer el celular al suelo.


	10. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

Después de dejar a Bella en su casa, fui en busca de Alice y Jasper. Él se quedaría en casa por hoy.

La verdad, no sé me hacía buena idea haber dejado a Bella en esa casa... con él.

Ya habíamos llegado a casa cuando ella llamó a mi celular. Lo tomé y atendí.

-Hola... -salude mientras bajaba el volumen de la radio.

-¡Edward! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! ¡Por favor!-dijo Bella desesperada, del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué está pasando?

Nada, no respondió.

-¡¿Bella?-comencé a gritar. Esto no me estaba gustando.

Seguía sin responder.

-¡¿Bella? ¡Responde, Bella! ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?-volví a gritar.

Solamente llegue a oír un grito. Un grito proveniente de la voz de Bella. Sólo eso me basto para subirme al auto y empezar a manejar hacia su casa.

-¡Edward!-gritó Alice al verme irme conduciendo así de esa manera.

Tenía que saber que estaba pasando ahí. Tenía que saber que le estaba pasando a Bella.

Pasé a todos los autos a toda velocidad, saltándome gran cantidad de semáforos en rojo; necesitaba llegar lo más rápido que pudiera.

En cuanto llegue, salí del auto corriendo hacía la casa. Se podían escuchar los gritos con más claridad.

Mientras más avanzaba por la casa, más cerca se escuchaban los gritos de Bella.

-¡¿Bella?

Logré escuchar de donde provenían sus gritos. Estaba en su cuarto; corrí hacía allí.

Me encontré con algo peor de lo que imaginaba. En una esquina de la habitación, estaba Jacob tapando a alguien. Y de ahí provenían los gritos. Era Bella.

Me acerque a ellos a toda velocidad. Por suerte, en ese momento, Jacob se dio la vuelta y lo golpeé. Cayó al suelo, y lo seguí golpeando. Recibí apenas unos golpes de él, obviamente. Pero no me importo, estaba completamente enceguecido en rabia e ira.

Si no fuera por Bella, le hubiese seguido pegando.

-Ed... Edward... -susurró desde la esquina. No se había movido de allí.

Me acerqué a ella. Fue horrible verla así. Tenía toda la cara roja, con los dedos de ese desgraciado marcados en las mejillas.

-Bella... Mírame. Te sacaré de aquí, ¿está bien?

Espere a que respondiera pero no lo hizo.

-Vámonos de aquí de una vez.-la tomé en brazos y se aferró fuertemente a mí. Estaba temblando. Caminé rápidamente con ella en brazos hasta el auto.

Con la mano libre, abrí la puerta del Volvo y senté a Bella en el asiento del acompañante. No quería soltarme.

-Bella...

-No te vayas.-susurró. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, lo que más vi en la suya fue el miedo.

-Te prometo que no me iré.-susurré también. Lentamente, me fue soltando. Cuando me soltó por completo, cerré la puerta y fui al lado del conductor. Para así irnos de una vez.

Comencé a conducir hacia mi casa lentamente. Pero me detuve mucho antes de llegar.

-Necesito saber que pasó, Bella.-dije mirándola.

Seguía temblando y sin mirarme. Ese desgraciado la pagaría, y bien caro. Salí del auto para ir al asiento de Bella; cuando llegue, abrí la puerta.

Me arrodillé a la altura de Bella, y en cuanto lo hice, se abalanzó hacia mí mientras le caían las lágrimas abruptamente. Lo único que atiné a hacer fue a abrazarla, en silencio.

-Estaba borracho. Y... y se enojó.-comenzó susurrando.

Maldito desgraciado... Tenía que tranquilizarme; Bella me necesitaba en este momento.

-¿Por qué se enojo, Bella?

No hubo respuesta alguna pero su llanto se iba reprimiendo.

-Bells...

-Se enojó porque no estaba cuando él llegó a casa. Y... y me tomó de la muñeca reclamándome una respuesta, Edward. Le pisé el pie pero me empezó a seguir hasta el cuarto. Ahí te llame pero él logró abrir la puerta.-dijo mientras le volvían a caer las lágrimas.

-Ya, tranquila. No estás sola, aquí estoy yo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió levemente y se fue separando de mí.

-Vamos, hay que sanarte esto.-dije tocándole la mejilla suavemente. Hizo una mueca.

-No me duele.-dijo mirándome e intentando sonreír.

-Bella, en serio. Vamos a mi casa. De seguro, Alice y Jasper nos ayudaran.

-¡No! Por favor, no. Edward, ¡no!

-Pero, ¿por qué no?

-Porque si me ven así, lo más probable es que Alice se lo diga a Rosalie. Y si Rosalie se entera... le dirá a mi hermano. ¡No!

-Y eso sería lo mejor. Bella, déjame llevarte a mi casa.

-¡No! Edward... por favor. No.-me rogó.

No podía decirle que no...

-¿A dónde quieres ir, entonces?

Me sonrió, o eso intentó.

-Gracias... -susurró.

Yo sólo le sonreí y me levanté. Cerré suavemente la puerta del auto y caminé hacia el asiento del conductor.

-Bien, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

-No lo sé. Cualquier lugar menos tu casa y la mía.

-Ok, entonces iremos por unas bebidas y luego... A nuestro lugar.-dije moviendo las cejas graciosamente. Ella rió.

-¿Nuestro lugar? Me parece buena idea.

Comencé a conducir hasta llegar a un _McDonald's_; fuimos directo al _AutoMac_.

-Buenas noches, ¿qué les puedo ofrecer?-Saludo la dependienta, observándonos.

-Un _McCafé Hot Chocolate_ y un _McCafé Strawberry Shake._-Le respondí rápidamente.

-¡Y unas papas medianas!-Gritó Bella antes de que la chica desapareciera de la ventana.

Me quede mirando a Bella y ella se sonrojo. Se veía adorable cuando se sonrojaba...

-¿Qué? También tengo hambre.-Murmuró y luego, los dos empezamos a reír.

La chica volvió con lo que habíamos pedido, le pagué y nos fuimos. Conducí hasta llegar a nuestro lugar, el claro en medio de la nada. Bajamos con la comida y caminamos hasta llegar al centro, y no sentamos.

-Bella, necesitas un lugar para quedarte. No voy a dejar que vuelvas allí, no con él.-Le dije antes de tomar un trago de mi bebida.

-No quiero ir a la casa de Emmett y a la tuya tampoco, está Alice... y Jasper.

-¿No tienes alguna otra amiga? ¿Nadie más?

Ella negó y me quedo mirando.

-Tienes... tienes crema allí.-Susurró señalando un lugar de mi rostro.

-¿Aquí?-Señalé una de mis mejillas.

-No, no. Aquí, mira.

Se acercó a mí, de tal manera que pude sentir su respiración en mi cara, y tocó mi barbilla, quitándome la crema de allí. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y mi mano detuvo la suya, sin dejar que se moviera.

Inconscientemente, nos fuimos acercando más, acortando la distancia que había entre nosotros y en determinado momento, nuestros labios se juntaron. En ese momento, nada me importaba. Sólo ella y yo, besándonos.


End file.
